


Conversion

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader was in one, alex is the best, conversion camps, old memories resurface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N and JJ have been dating about a month, when forced to visit a conversion camp for a case, Y/N relives some not so nice memories. Based off of Season 8, episode 15 “Broken”.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Fem!Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you walked onto the conversion camp with Blake and JJ, you immediately tensed up, your grandparents had sent you to one shortly after you had accidentally let it slip that you were gay, you feeling JJ’s hand in yours and give it a small reassuring squeeze before she pulled it away when the director of the camp came up, him giving the two of you an odd look and you stepping slightly behind JJ as he spoke up, telling you guys what you needed to know before giving you guys a small tour.

“Such as colors?” JJ asked, looking at the guy and glancing over at you worriedly as you took in everything that this camp had “Earth tones, like tan and brown are the go to… Navy blue if the color doesn’t fade or become too bright” the director said, looking at her “Because bright blue would be considered too feminine” JJ said, the anger in her tone evident to you and Blake, but going completely unnoticed by the guy “Exactly” he said, hearing you scoff “Something wrong with that?” He asked, looking at you with a harsh look “Oh, definitely” you said simply before walking towards the car, opting to wait there while they finished questioning him.

Once you all were back at the station, Blake gave you a sympathetic look and gave your shoulder a squeeze before leaving you with JJ, her needing to discuss some things with Reid “Everything okay?” JJ asked, looking at you and you having never told her about your time in the camp “I just don’t like conversion camps is all” you said, looking at her and knowing she knew you weren’t telling her the whole truth, but she wasn’t going to push you “Okay… I’m gonna go talk with Hotch on what we learned; I’ll see you later?” She asked, taking your hand and lacing your fingers together “Of course” you said, giving her a small smile before she squeezed your hand and headed off, leaving you to get lost in your head.

Later that night, you were pacing in your hotel room, you and JJ not sharing a room since the team didn’t know about your relationship just yet, not hearing your phone going off for the past ten minutes until you heard a knock on your door, you finally looking at the time and sighing when _2:45am_ glared back at you “Coming” you said, running a hand through your hair before going and opening your door, seeing Blake standing there with a worried look on her face.

“I heard you muttering and figured I’d come check on you” Blake said as you stepped aside and let her in, her seeing papers strewn out on your bed and the small desk in the room, it all being about the conversion camp you guys had visited the day before “Are you okay? I know that camp really stressed you out” she said, looking at you and watching as you averted your gaze, going to nod before you shook your head and felt hot tears fall down your face “No” you said softly, wringing your hands and not two seconds later, Blake had you in her arms and was gently shushing you as she assured you that everything was okay.

After about ten minutes of Blake just holding you, you finally calmed down enough to talk and you told her about your horrible experience in a conversion camp, the beatings, the force to be straight, the torture, the everything, you don’t know why you were confiding in her, but you trusted her and if JJ wasn’t around then Blake was the next best “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Y/N… I can’t even imagine” Blake said, reaching over and giving your upper arm a squeeze, the two of you sitting on your bed “Have you told JJ?” She asked, giving a small laugh when you gave her a shocked look “You guys aren’t as stealthy as you’d like to think” she said, giving you a small smile and hearing you chuckle before you sighed and shook your head “Not yet… I’ve wanted to, but I’ve never been able to relive it” you said, looking at her and watching her nod “Well, tell her when you’re ready… And don’t worry, we’re going to shut down that camp” she promised you, and you believed her.

Hearing Paul call himself an abomination hit home for you as you and the rest of your team had your guns aimed at him “Just put the gun down, Paul” you said, looking at him and watching as he locked eyes with you “I know what you’re going through, I know what you went through… I-“ you said, locking eyes with Blake who gave you a nod before you looked back at Paul “When I was 13 my grandparents sent me to a camp, I had let it slip about my sexuality… It was horrible, the beatings, the torture, the everything… But I didn’t let it break me, it was horrible, but we’re here now and can change this… Please, put the gun down” you said, looking at him and watching as he seemed conflicted before he dropped the gun.

When they said that they were going to shut down the camp, you were the first one to agree to go, JJ and Blake joining you, the three of you, along with other law enforcement got everyone out, though when you got to the room where the boys were hooked to I.V.’s you thought you were going to be sick when you saw what they were being forced to watch, possibly for hours, you only snapping out of it when JJ placed a hand on your back and gave you a worried look, you shaking your head before going to help them get out.

Once you arrived back at Quantico, you were dragged by JJ into her office and she immediately engulfed you in a hug, the two of you having not having time to discuss what you had admitted trying to get Paul to drop the gun “I’m so sorry you went through that” she said softly, pulling back enough to cup your face and look at you “It’s not your fault… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner” you said, looking at her and reaching up to brush her long blonde hair behind her ear “It’s okay” she assured, looking at you and you leaning in to kiss her when the door opened, causing the two of you to jump apart “I knew it!” Morgan said, smiling at the two of you and the next thing you knew, the whole team was in the room, asking question after question about the two of you, you and JJ just entertaining them, you smiling when you felt JJ’s hand in yours, knowing you wouldn’t have this any other way.


End file.
